Thirteen Again
by Pricat
Summary: After drinking Merlin's new potion, Shrek becomes a thirteen year old. But Charming is up to no good asusual. Can Artie and the others help their friend and stop Charming?
1. Chapter 1

**Thirteen Again**

**A/N This idea came to me while watching Shrek 3 eariler and imagining what would happen if Shrek was a teenager again since he's so good helping Artie. I haven't seen the movie 17 Again okay? **

It was an normal day in Far, Far Away but Artie saw that Merlin was up to something as he entered his study.

The young King in training always was curious about what the old wizard was doing in his study since he'd moved into the castle since he decided to retire from teaching high schoolers.

"What is it?" Artie asked seeing him working on a potion.

"I'm not sure.

I just had the idea to brew it." the elderly wizard told him as he heard the triplets running around outside.

They were thirteen years old now but Snowgre was fifteen and wondered how Shrek and Fiona could manage three teenage kids along with him.

"It's sort of fun Snowg." Artie said joining them in the court yard as Fiona was having tea with Lillian.

"Where's Shrek?" Artie asked.

"He's around here somewhere Artie but he's in a bad mood.

Meatballs wanted to go skateboard with some friends but he said it wasn't a good idea.

They were talking about it coming here.

He's a little scared too because he thinks Spam's becoming a geek and because Felicia's a cheer leader.

I said it was normal.

Why is it hard for him?" Snowgre told him.

"It would be hard being a father to teenagers.

Trying to protect them and stuff." Artie told him as he saw Meatballs, the ogre teen with brown hair and facial hair skateboarding around the court yard as he saw Shrek return but he was acting odd.

"What's wrong?

What happened?" Artie asked him as the king in training's face made him dizzy.

Fiona was worried as she saw her husband faint.

But later he saw Merlin come running up to them.

He looked worried.

"There's something I have to tell you." he said to the King in training as he followed them into the throne room.......


	2. I'll Be There For You

**Thirteen Again**

It was morning in Far, Far Away.

Artie was worried as he wondered what had happened to Shrek after Merlin said the new potion had been taken.

"_I hope he's okay._

_He was sad yesterday." _the young King in training thought walking through the castle.

Shrek moaned softly as his eyes opened slowly.

He wondered what he was still doing in Far, Far Away but didn't remember what he'd done yesterday.

"Uhh..... my head.

It's like taking that Happily Ever After potion all over again." he told himself getting out of bed.

He'd no clue that he'd changed.

He then screamed looking in the mirror as it only cracked a little. In front of him was a reflection of a teenage ogre with brown hair, hazel eyes and clean green skin.

"Aah!" he screamed loudly but put a hand over his mouth.

"_Wha the heck happened to me?" _he thought nervously as he looked at himself again but began to calm down.

"I'd better get out of here before anyone especially Artie or Fiona and the others see me like this.

They wouldn't understand." he thought as he began to leave.

"Hello who're you?" he heard somebody say and turned around.

Artie was standing there.

"_Damn._

_This isn't good." _he thought as Artie looked into his hazel eyes.

"Shrek?

Sorry about that.

You remind me of my best friend in this kingdom and beyond.

I'm sort of worried for him since he accidentally drank a potion Merlin made.

I hope he's okay." the young king in training said.

Shrek was surprised to hear that.

"I-I'm Riven.

I'm an exchange student from another kingdom but I have nowhere to stay." he lied.

"Hey no problem man.

You can crash here." Artie told him smiling.

Shrek sighed seeing him leave.

He hated having to lie to him but what else could he do?

But Charming cackled when Rapunzel had told him what had happened and that Shrek had became a teenager again.

"Oh this is perfect!

I finally have a chance to take over and Shrek can't do anything to stop me because he's a helpless teenager!" he cackled as he began to plot.

Artie sighed as he ate breakfast.

It was his first day of high school.

His Aunt and former Queen of Far, Far Away Lillian knew he'd never graduated from Worchester but thought he might do better in a public school where nobody would know him.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Lillian reassured him as he ate.

He nearly couldn't eat because he was so nervous.

But then he saw Riven come in after Lillian had left the dining room. He saw the boy dressed in a brown alligator hooded top and tartan trousers but shook his head.

"What's wrong Artie?" Shrek asked him eating eggs and belching loudly.

Artie smiled at that.

"I bet my friend and you would hit it off easily.

We'd better go or we're going to be late." the young king in training said as he grabbed his back pack but Shrek was a little confused.

"Umm...... Artie where're we going?" Shrek asked him as Artie laughed.

"It's the first day of high school, well public high school.

I'll probably fit in there easier." he answered.

"What do you mean you didn't fit in?

You're pretty amazing." Shrek told him as the seventeen year old smiled at that.

Thanks Riven.

Now let's go!" Artie said.

This surprised Shrek.

He'd never seen him this excited before except from when they were leaving Worchester that day in the assembly hall.

Artie was excited as they arrived at Far, Far Away High School.

It was a bit bigger compared to Worchester but inside Artie was both excited and nervous.

"Artie you okay?

I thought you were excited to be here.

What's the matter?" Shrek said to him.

"I-It's because well...... I'm a little scared about this.

How do I know if they'll like me or not?

I mean that at Worchester, other kids including the jousting team were mean to me like throwing me in my locker, taking away my clothes and just making me feel really bad but it hurt me inside you know?

I guess you know how I feel, right?

They always hate those they don't understand like me and you." Artie explained as Shrek gasped.

There were tears in Artie's emerald eyes and this time they weren't fake.

"Artie it'll be okay.

Besides even ogres get scared once in a while.

I'll be by your side and then the jocks wouldn't dare touch you because of me.

Forget about the labels the kids here give you.

They're not important but what you think of yourself is." Shrek told him seeing him smile sadly wiping away a tear.

"You sound like Shrek saying that stuff.

Like that night when we were stranded on that island." Artie told him as they entered the building........


End file.
